halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior-class destroyer
|class before=''Vengeance''-class destroyer |class after= |subclasses= |built= |length=614.0m |width=209.15m |height=146.3m |mass=1,115,610.25 metric tons |speed=*vaccuum: 318,960kph (Mach 260.36) *atmosphere: 32,200kph (Mach 26.28) |acceleration= |engine=twin linked Mark XVI MAELSTROM advanced fusion reactors |slipspace drive= |shield gen=seven linked Mark XVI AURORA Projected Energy Barrier System |hull=layered modular/fixed armour (1500mm) *RADAR absorbant, UV/LADAR distorting coating *energy-reactive regenerative nanomaterial *alternating ceramic/CVT/Titanium alloy plates, silicon carbide backing *ceramic chevron plates/plasma resistant polymer *secondary ceramic/CVT/Titanium alloy plate *plasma-resistant resin-impregnated carbon nanofibre *Boron Carbide/Titanium Carbide/CVT/Titanium ceramic plate |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures=AN/SLE-311 decoy launcher (3) |armament=*Mark III Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (2) *RSGM-16 Archer (60 pods, 1800 missiles) *RIM-109 Medusas (1100 cells, 1100 missiles) *BSGM-14 Harpoon (28 tubes, 84 missiles) *RSM-19 Shiva (1 tube, 6 missiles) *dual Mark XII 155mm naval gun turrets (15) *dual Mark XIII 305mm naval gun turrets (5) *quad M502 50mm railgun turrets (30) |complement= *FQ-99B Dart (4) *RQ-117 Clarion (3) *1 airlift/starlift flight (4 D-77 Pelicans) *Mark 4 lifeboat (72) *provisions to accommodate 2 platoons (20 men, 24 ) *1 Marine company (200 men) |crew=*705 naval personnel (62 officers, 643 enlisted) *25 flight technicians and flight crew |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=Remnant War |role=*escort and protection of larger vessels *extended patrol and rapid response duties *direct combat with hostile vessels |inservice= |affiliation=United Nations Space Command Navy }} The Warrior-class destroyer was a class of guided missile destroyers in service with the United Nations Space Command Navy. The Warrior-class was developed to replace the venerable ''Vengeance''-class destroyer, a legacy design service had begun during the final years of the Human-Covenant War . The Warrior-class was, like the smaller and cheaper ''Vanguard''-class destroyer designed under the same program, designed to accomplish a broad range of combat and non-combat roles. The complementing classes together filled the UNSC's destroyer requirements with two versatile, multirole warships; the slightly slower Warrior-class focusing on firepower and resilience for performance against enemy vessels, with a secondary escort capability; while the more lightly armed Vanguard-class focused on endurance for escort tasks, with secondary capability as a dedicated combat warship. The Warrior-class destroyer was designed with the ability to perform anti-aircraft, anti-prowler, anti-ship and anti-surface warfare tasks. UNSC Warrior was, at the time of its launch, the largest, most sophisticated and most powerful destroyer ever commissioned by the UNSC.While this statement may make the class appear overpowered, the same statement is true for most new real-world destroyer classes. Usage Layout Armament As a destroyer, the Warrior-class carried a significantly larger arsenal than smaller vessels such as frigates. Primarily designed and equipped for combat, the Warrior-class destroyers' armament included weaponry to engage or deter enemy warships, aircraft, stealth craft and surface targets. This arsenal included twin magnetic accelerator cannons, nuclear and non-nuclear ship-to-ship missiles, smaller, general purpose turreted MACs, and defensive railgun and missile emplacements. The Warrior-class destroyer's armament, in its standard configuration, consisted of the following: *2x Mark III Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon *1800x RSGM-16 Archers in 60 pods *1100x RIM-109 Medusas in 1100 vertical-launching cells *84x BSGM-14 Harpoons in 28 vertical launchers *6x RSM-19 Shiva in one forward launcher *5x dual Mark XIII 305mm naval gun turrets *15x dual Mark XII 155mm naval gun turrets *30x quad M502 50mm railgun turrets Armour Shielding Engines and Powerplant Complement Known Ships of the Line *UNSC Warrior *UNSC Warwick *UNSC Warspite *UNSC Wanderer *UNSC Watchman *UNSC Wakeful *UNSC Wasp *UNSC Wolf Notes Category:Destroyer classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes